Percy Jackson And The Second Prophecy
by princess074
Summary: The second prophecy will unfold when the gods send a little challenge to Camp Half-Blood!But will Percy survive this one?Will he risk his life for Annabeth?When the time comes, will he make the right choice, or do it all wrong and suffer for eternity?
1. Chapter 1

The second prophecy began like this: It was just a normal frosty winter day at camp half-blood. Chiron and Dionysus were on the porch of the big house playing pinochle when suddenly Jake from the Hephaestus cabin came trudging up to them, he was breathing so heavily from running in the cold, he could barely talk: "You're- needed- at- Hades cabin!" Seeing how urgent it was, Chiron drug Mr. D to the Hades cabin, where Nico di Angelo lived. As they approached they saw that most of the campers were huddled all around the door-way. Chiron pushed his way through them and saw what the commotion was all about. Nico was standing shocked over Bianca, his sister who had been dead for around three or four years. "I-I really d-don't kn-know what ha-happened." Nico stuttered. Chiron didn't know what to say so he just took Bianca by the hand and lifted her up on his back, along with Nico,and rushed off to the big house, calling all the cabin leaders to go with him.

As they all stood around the table, Nico asked his sister: "Bianca? BIANCA! Can you talk?" She just stood there, looking like she had just seen a ghost- which wouldn't have been surprising, because she had just come up from the under-world. He quickly ordered for the rest of his cabin-mates to go get some hot chocolate and some food. When they came back, he fed her some food and had her drink some hot chocolate. Then she finally managed to say some words to him: "He is coming!" "Who is coming, Bianca?" Percy asked her, but she wouldn't say any more. So Chiron ordered for her to be taken to her cabin.

Later on, Percy came to discuss this with Annabeth. "What do you think she meant? I mean, saying: He is coming, doesn't really narrow it down to anyone. Before she could answer, someone else spoke: "Well hello, Percy, Annabeth. How are you two doing?" It was Hermes, the messenger of the gods. "Could I talk to Percy alone please?" he asked. "Yeah, sure." Annabeth replied. Then she walked off. "Percy, You have been summoned by your father to come to his palace. He said it is EXTREMELY important."He said. "Ok. When does he want me?" "right now." Hermes replied. " Oh, ok. I will just be leaving then." "Good idea, he sounded really angry. But don't let that scare you." (Percy's point of view) Right before I started to leave he added: "Oh, and he sent you a friend to help you navigate there, seeing as you have only been there once, and then you weren't even trying to get there. So, bye!"

When I got to the sea shore, I found a fully armored Hippocami waiting for me. I wasn't so sure about this, was it leading me into battle? I sat on it's back and it immediately started to go underwater. When we got to dad's palace, I got off it's back, and gave it a sugar cube that I don't remember putting in my pocket. My thoughts were somewhat right, that is to say, there were people arguing everywhere. And I don't mean a soft: I don't want to do this or that argument, I'm talking a fully raged heated argument. But there were so many all around I didn't know what about. I just started casually walking towards the top tower where dad usually was, And found him waiting for me with a crease on his forhead, but it looked more like worry than anger.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick does. Chapter 2!

(Percy's point of view)

I just stood in the door way for a moment, not knowing what to say. "Come forward, Percy." I walked up to him and said: "You wanted me here?" It sounded stupid, but it was the first thing that came to mind. This always happens to me when he looks like this. "I hate having you do this, I would rather you fight with your camp. But I think this is necessary. An unknown force has been sending old ancient monsters as well as new, and whoever it is has been sending so many at one time, my warriors just couldn't beat them. Most of them are wounded, leaving us with only about three hundred." He said. "Three hundred is bad? That is all of our camp." I replied. "I know. But I think right now you should go get your belongings and tell Chiron you will be leaving immediately. I have already informed him I shall probably be taking you for a short time, or until this terrible war is over." "Uh, ok. I guess I will be back in a few minutes."I said. "Oh, and Percy, go to the main corridor to room 7. That's where you will be staying, right next to your half brother! I thought you would like that." Great, I thought, right next to my least favorite brother.

When I got back to camp, I went to the Athena cabin. I wanted to see Annabeth. Almost immediately after I knocked she opened the door. "Hey seaweed brain, what's up?" "I have to go to my dad's palace to fight for him. And I might not be back any time soon-" He couldn't finish his sentence because just then the conch horn blew signaling all the cabin leaders to meet in the big house. When everyone was there, Chiron started the conversation: "It is time for the seven chosen half bloods to go on a quest. You see, there have been reported fires that no one knows why they started, and horrible storms all over the world that didn't show up on weather radars, I think this is the beginning of the second prophecy."Just then, the oracle walked in, or, waddled in, I should say, and started to glow green, and she said in her raspy voice:

"Perseus Jackson,

Annabeth Chase,

Along with 5 others,

Shall begin the race,

The race to be quick,

The race to be smart,

When all else is gone,

You shall go far.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own PJO, Rick does. Chapter three!

Annabeth's Point Of View.

No one knew what the Oracle meant by that prophecy. Percy got voted to carry her back up to the attic. Chiron sent a message to his father telling him that he was sorry but Percy was in the next prophecy and couldn't come. He was surprisingly ok with that. Later that night Bianca started talking like her old normal self again. She explained what she meant. By he, she meant Typhone, the storm giant. That explains the undetected storms. She said: "The reason I'm here and not dead, is because Hades came to visit me in Elysium and told me that I was going back to the human world, he didn't explain why but before he just zapped me up here, he told me that the world up there was ending, then all the sudden I was here, and I got a little phased."

Later that night after the sing along, I went to talk to Percy. We talked about nothing in particular then decided to go to bed. We said good night and went to our cabins. I layed awake that night thinking about what the oracle said. Why had she mentioned my name? I thought about it until I fell asleep. That night I dreamed that Percy and I were standing in the middle of a fire, he was trying to put it out, but his father was angry at him for something and wouldn't let them work. We started to catch fire and I woke up. I was sweaty, and I decided to go sit on the beach. On the way there I thought about my dream. Why had Percy's father been angry at him? It must've been something he did. I sat down on the beach and almost immediately, I heard a voice talking to me. "Annabeth, I have a message from your mother. It is strangely for Percy, she said: 'Don't sign the contract.' Whatever that means. Well I have a lot of messages to deliver so if you would give that to him I would be very glad. Thanks!"

I went back to bed. I would give that message to Percy in the morning. I fell asleep and had no dream at all, which I was thankful for. Later in the morning I got up and went to breakfast. I thought about my dream, about Hermes coming to deliver a message for Percy, I was so lost in thought I wasn't eating. My half-brother Malcom saw me and asked me what was wrong. I just said: "nothing." So he went back to eating and so did I. After breakfast I did my regular activities, and then went to consult Chiron, "You will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning, but I'm still not sure who the five others are. I suppose you will just have to leave and then if it is someone from camp they will have to catch up with you." He said. "Ok, I guess I will go to bed early and then get up at 6 to leave tomorrow morning." "Good idea." He replied. With that I left, and went to bed at 9:00.

That night in my dreams, I was with Thalia, we were running through the forest. For some reason, her huntresses weren't with her. She looked scared. And she didn't have the glow around her, the gift of Artemis. All of the sudden she tripped and sprained her ankle. She told me to keep going, that it wasn't worth stopping for her, but I wouldn't. I tried to help her up, but even though she was so skinny, she felt as heavy as lead. I kept trying, and then I saw it, the thing I was running from, a full sized thirty foot Hydra. It roared at me at spat acid, I was so scared I picked Thalia up with one hand and threw her out of the way, it spat acid again, and this time, I was cornered with trees, I couldn't dodge it, it got me right on my arm. It burned, I could feel the poison seeping into my arm, but I wasn't about to let that stop me, even though I was one armed I could still fight with the other, right? Wrong. I tried reaching for my knife, but it wasn't there! Why on earth would I go anywhere without my knife? Talk about a fatal flaw. Thalia crawled over to me, we were both trapped, then it spat the biggest acid/spit wad I have ever seen, right at our faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four!

Annabeth's POV:

I woke up in a cold sweat, someone was banging on my door. I went to the door, it was Chiron, he said to come to the big house. I got dressed and came, all of the cabin leaders were there, I sat down. "We have a letter from Mount Olympus. From all of the gods to all of their children. I wanted to read it in front of all of you and let you tell your cabin.

There is yet again another threat to us. But it goes against our ancient laws to interfere with it. So we have decided to let the cabin leaders take two companions and go get it and destroy it before the other. But the bigger threat is not the other cabins, but the enemy. We are working to find out who is sending all the worst monsters that there are. But we believe that it is much larger a threat than it sounds. Get right on it! Go south east to Missouri, but the rules are you must get your own transportation.

-gods on Mount Olympus

Well, I guess that explains the race. And luckily we don't have to think too hard about who is going. But I am still puzzled why the oracle mentioned Annabeth's and Percy's name." Chiron said. "When will we start?" I asked. "Right now." He replied. "Oh, I guess I will go get a bag." Everyone agreed to meet at the tree on the top of the hill in ten minutes. When everyone assembled, we said our goodbyes and left. We started south.

Five minutes down the road someone had to go to the bathroom. They took ten minutes and by the time they came back, we were all mildly annoyed. We started again, and we got to the Pennsylvania state line when it was dawn. We stopped all stopped at different gas station and got some food. When we were ready we started seperatly down to Missouri. I stayed with Percy, because he didn't have anyone with him. Tyson was still at his father's palace. We were in the middle of the state and we hitched a ride with the taxi of death. That got us all the way to the state line, but that was as far as they would go. We payed them and started walking again, we had no idea how much trouble we would get ourselves into.

We were walking, and It was 1 o'clock(P.M.), Spring started that day. It was still cold, but it was getting warmer, and we were getting tired and sweaty walking. We decided to take a short brake in the park. We sat down on a bench and I told my other cabin mate where the other bench was, I had been here before with my dad.

Percy's POV:

"I guess we will just keep going west until we get there? They didn't even tell us where in Missouri to look." I said. Annabeth started to reply, when suddenly, a really skinny old man shoved me off the bench and sat down. Now I know what you're thinking, a shriveled up old man couldn't shove a piece of candy off of a bench, but this guy pushed me easily, that made me suspicious, and the fact that he didn't just smell like BO, but gunpowder was also weird. "Hey!" I said to him. He just looked down at me and stared, and was paralyzed for a few seconds, with just one look at his eyes. They were fiery red, but then they were green, then blue, then silver, then red again. They were changing by the second. But Annabeth didn't just sit there. She stood up and took out her knife, just then, a police officer walked to where he could see everything, but she didn't see him, she just stabbed him, the old man exploded into dust, but of course, not without a fight. The moment before she stabbed him, he jumped up and took out a large sword, and was about to stab me in the face. The cop ran over to where we were, took Annabeth's knife and told me to get up, we were under arrest.

The strange thing was, he didn't take one look at the old man, what would've been his body to him, he just handcuffed Annabeth and me, and started walking with us. He shoved us into the car without a word, an started driving. A few minutes later we came to and passed the local sheriff's office. "Uh, are you paying attention? We just passed the office." I said. He just kept driving, and driving, it seemed like we were going faster and faster by the second, but the cars in front of us were going a regular speed. Finally he pulled off into an open field.

We got out and looked around. There was nothing, literally nothing. Just dust, and a river. Suddenly he took out a 6 foot (not kidding!) sword, and started jabbing at us. Annabeth screamed and jumped back, losing her balance and falling, and I was still handcuffed so I couldn't do anything but run, but I couldn't leave Annabeth. I concentrated on the water, and it rose thirty feet high, and froze into very sharp ice cycles, and plunged towards him. He was so shocked he froze, and when they hit he was just a little more dust in the open field. I had one come and cut mine and Annabeth's 'cuffs, and we jumped in the car and I drove us west, towards our destination.

Note from authoress: Sorry they haven't talked much! I will fix that next chapter! I want at least 5 reviews before next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry I haven't added any new chapters in a while, I just can't think of anything to happen! Please if you would, think about something that could happen in the next chapter and tell me! Well, I will now pathetically try to right a somewhat O.K. chapter.

Annabeth was driving, although I'm pretty sure that was illegal. What ever. "Ugh. I'm tired." Annabeth said. "Okay. I'll drive. Pull over."I answered. She drove to the nearest gas station, we were almost in Missouri. I was pretty sure that it wasn't possible we had traveled so long, but, we were two demi-gods traveling to an unknown destination because of a message sent by the gods, anything was possible. We got out and before switching places, she asked me: "Should we get any food before we leave?" "No. I'm not hungry right now, are you? And besides, if we have to ditch this car, and we bought a bunch of food, that would just be a loss." I answered. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We should get going."

I got in the car and started to drive. We got to Kansas City, and we had drove all night. I had almost drove off of the road a few times, with an occasional shout from Annabeth: "Keep on the road!" or, "You're going to kill us!" "Ok, we better stop somewhere and get some sleep." I said. "Yeah, please, before you drive off the road or into a truck." She replied. We searched the streets and finally found an inn. We had about 50 $ between us, so we each got a room and went to bed.

I woke up in the morning to the sun shining through the windows, I had forgotten to close the curtains, figures. I was startled by a knock on the door, "Percy! We need to go! NOW!" Came Annabeth's voice, slightly muffled by the heavy door. "Okay! Coming!" I opened the door and found her looking frantic. "The police are everywhere! They are looking for two teenagers who stole a brand new car! We need to go before there are too many to use the mist on." We started walking quickly down the hallway, trying not to look like we had just stolen something, but what do you expect? We peeked into the lobby, there were cops flooding the doors and all of the rooms around us, tearing them apart looking for us.

She snapped her fingers and suddenly everything went quiet, the police all looked confused, like they had just woken up in a strange place. My thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth, of course: "Come on, sea weed brain! We don't have time to wait until they come out of their trance! Did you leave anything in the car?" "No. Did you?" I asked. "No. Guess we don't need to go back. Come on. Let's go find

another ride. We walked through the back door into an alleyway where a couple of bums were hanging out. "Hey kids, git outa' here." The leader spat at us, Annabeth started to argue, but I pulled her along as I went the opposite direction. "Why did you do that! We could have taken them!" She said angrily. "And where would that have gotten us? Calm down. Focus on finding another car, or something." She sighed. "I hate when you tell me what to do, sea weed brain." She smiled at me and started walking.

"I wonder how all of the others are doing." Annabeth mused. We were suddenly blinded by a burst of light, which lasted a second and then went away. A man stood before us, glowing. I realized it was Apollo. "Hello, my dear little friends. How's life going for you since the great war?" "Uh, fine, I guess." I said awkwardly. "He always did have a way with words." Another voice startled me from behind. And turned around and found Aphrodite and Ares standing together. I was speechless for a minute, but then I found enough words to say: "Uh,hi." I stuttered. "As I was saying…" Aphrodite remarked. "We came to help you, kid. Like I did before, remember? I was really nice to you by getting you a ride to Las Vegas, and you repaid me by stabbing me in the foot?" Ares smirked. "Huh. Yeah. Well, how are you going to help this time?" Annabeth asked. "Well, I will get you a ride to the secret unknown place in Missouri if you just do a tiny favor for me." "And what would it be this time?" I asked. He gave me an evil smile along with a rough laugh, and we all disappeared into nowhere.


End file.
